


my love

by softsuns



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, I love this!!, bisexual king soul, bs is absolutely whipped, i love their dynamic a lot and we don't talk about them and :(, i love them, i love them a lot tbh, i said that 12018 times, kid and soul (it's hinted but like... not really specific..., maka is whipped!, makastar, this is really cute honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: black*star is in love with maka. maka is really in love with black*star too.





	my love

They’re absolute unlikely, that’s nothing but the truth.

Maka Albarn is an introvert to the max. The twenty-one year old is usually caved in her bedroom, book in her hands and she’s usually shoved in her own thoughts. It’s not like she hates being around people, she simply prefers to be by herself. Maka’s often studying, doing the most of her time and trying to finish her homework two weeks early. But if she’s not doing that, she’s eating cereal with no pants on while watching some reruns or, on the phone with her best friend Tsubaki.

Black*Star is the entire opposite. The twenty-three year old is always the star of the show, he’s laughing loudly and there’s a red cup in his hands. He’s almost never seen in his dorm, always with his friends or at a party taking shots while dancing. He has an ego that drives the blonde haired girl nuts. He’s always craving the attention and thriving to be the star of the show.

The duo met when they were kids. Maka was a little crybaby and Black*Star had told the five year old that she had to man up. The girl angrily punched him and in response, he punches her back. They end up being suspended but still meet the next week at the comfortable playground.

They kiss the first time at her twentieth birthday party. Maka’s a little tipsy and Black*Star is even tipsier. It’s in a closet and they’re kissing with a passion that almost knocks the alcohol out of her system. They’re touching and yes, it ends with his hands down her pants; but that’s utterly fine. She liked it.

When the couple announces their relationship, two weeks later, everybody is caught amiss. Her father is in utter shock, his mother can’t stop laughing at that fact and their friends only think it’s a prank. (They later on find them making out on Maka’s bed, her shirt off and they realize they’re not pranking anybody. Black*Star can’t stop laughing.)

They were a strange duo, but one of the best duos. Maka would wait for him between classes, Black*Star would play with her hair while she read (which ended in her falling asleep) and not to mention, the constant teasing with them. The blue haired male would tug her hair while she studied and she’d nudge him constantly. But when it got serious, topics like her mother’s abandonment and his constant want to be the best… they were always each other’s comfort. They were absolutely in love. Everybody could see that and nobody could deny that.

“Where’s Maka?” He whispers and Soul looks up. Kid is sitting besides him, hands linked together and he points to the room. The social butterly nodded, making his way to her room. Soul was her roommate, who was currently dating Kid. He hums as he makes his way to the girl’s bedroom, his hands shoved into his pockets.

The man knocks on her door softly and makes his way inside. Maka’s resting on her stomach, his shirt on her skin and her legs are brushed together. She’s reading the last book he bought her and he’s smiling faintly at the sight. She’s also not wearing pants, which is a huge ass score. (Pun intended.)

Maka looks up at him, her blonde hair is falling on her face and she only smiles at her boyfriend. “Hey you,”

He closes the door behind him, making his way towards the comfortable bed. “Hey you.”

Black*Star leans down, trying to kiss her but instead bumps her nose into his and they both laugh at the mistake.

“We’ve been together for two years and you still thump your nose with mine… How smooth.” She says, clicking her tongue and he tsks at her comment. He leans down to kiss his forehead and lays beside her. Maka flips around, she rests on her back and now her head is on his shoulder.

“What are you doing here?” She asks, looking up at him.

“Do you want me to leave?” He gasps playfully and she laughs.

“That’s not what I meant, baby.” She says and eases the petname. He playfully rolls his eyes but he still blushes at her words.

“That’s not what I meant, baby.” She says and eases the petname. He playfully rolls his eyes but he still blushes at her words.

“My shift was dragged a few hours so I dropped by.” Black*Star says, playing with her hair and he hums. “What are you reading, dummy?”

Maka laughs, “You bought me the book and you didn’t bother to read what it’s about?”

“Shut up, you know I hate reading.” He puffs and it’s her expression that makes him laugh.

“It’s psychology, a really good book if I’m honest.” She says and he nods. Black*Star doesn’t know how his girlfriend could read about the brain. How is it interesting? Mental illness was scary. Who’d want to read about that?

Maka closes the book, setting it to the side and she looks over at Black*Star. He’s staring at her and there’s so much adoration in his eyes that she can’t help but gush nonsense. Absolute nonsense.

“Did you know that when you look at somebody you love, your pupils dilate?” She babbers and God, when he laughs a little too hard, her cheeks burn.

“I know.”

“You do?”

He nods, “Not because of class nor anything, but because your pretty green eyes do that all the time.”

Maka’s cheeks burn and she only turns to face her pillow. The girl is so flustered right now. He wraps his arm around her and he kisses her head over and over again. She really adores him. Oh, so much. (And he adores her!)

“Let’s take a nap,” He comments and she blinks softly. She looks down at the white shirt and furrows her eyebrows.

“You’re in your work uniform-”

“I’ll take it off then...” Black*Star whispers and before he can make any advances, he hears Soul yell.

“No fucking, Maka Albarn.”


End file.
